The objective of this research is to investigate the effectiveness of electrocutaneous feedback as an aid to the amputee in controlling his artificial limb. The following three phase research program is proposed: 1) Design and development of an electrocutaneous feedback display; 2) Integration of the electrocutaneous feedback display into a computer aided externally powered prosthesis thereby providing the patient feedback information regarding the present state of his artificial limb when it is under his direct control as well as the present and/or future states of his artificial limb when it is under computer control; and 3) Investigation of the effectiveness of electrocutaneous signals proportional to a) terminal device grasp pressure, b) terminal device grasp splippage, c) limb loading, d) angular position and/or velocity of limb members, e) temperature of terminal device grasping surface, f) state of activity of various skin motion controllers; and g) future limb state during or just preceeding computer-aided movements. The proposed work will lead to an experimental prototype unilateral AE prosthesis with body transducer controllers/ electrocutaneous feedback displays. Guidelines for designing electrocutaneous feedback displays for artificial limbs will be established and information for related applications in the area provided. The feasibility and utility of prosthetic devices with electrocutaneous feedback will be ascertained through careful experimental evaluation on amputees.